


How Can I Save (A Fallen Angel)

by Deansbaby11283



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Inspired, Three Days Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby11283/pseuds/Deansbaby11283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Three Days Grace Fallen Angel hopefully you like it, just kind of popped in my head and I ran with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Save (A Fallen Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Review for me? Thanks!

Late at night is usually when Dean hears the crying, he hears it all when he’s trying to fall asleep, Castiel thinks no one’s listening that he’s gone to sleep, but with Dean and Castiel’s rooms sharing a wall, Dean hears it all. He usually waits until the fallen angel just drifts asleep not wanting to draw attention to him, but it seems worse tonight, how can Dean even help a Fallen Angel? What was he supposed to say? Hey dude sorry that I made you fall from heaven, my bad? No, he couldn’t do that he didn’t know why he couldn’t just get up and tell Castiel everything was going to be fine just like he used to with Sammy. A small unhelpful voice in his head supplied “Because Cas isn’t like Sammy, Sammy is your brother but you don’t jackoff to your brother usually do you?” There it was, the real reason he didn’t spend time around Castiel anymore, it happened in the shower, or to be comepletely honest which Dean could be inside his head, it happened in the kitchen, Castiel had bent over his ass on display in front of Dean and Dean instantly went hard, he tripped and fell breaking a few plates in the process and had to excuse himself to the bathroom to relive himself. Then it happened again in the shower he was taking another hot as fuck shower when his mind went to dangerous tetoritory like the traitor it was and conjured an image of Castiel on the ground weeks before a book that had fallen, he was on his knees and looking up at Dean it took all of Dean’s will power to not grab him and take him right then and there. Dean’s mind however was imaginative this morning because Dean could feel and see was Castiel on his knees sucking him off, and before he knew it was coming with a semi controlled yelp of Castiel’s name.   
Dean always knew his feelings for Castiel weren’t platonic, but how could Dean act on them? He’d just end up hurting him and Dean didn’t want to hurt him. When the crying didn’t stop after the usual twenty minutes Dean got out of bed in his boxers and walked outside and next door to see what he could do. He opened the door to see the most sad sight he’d ever seen, Castiel was curled in on himself blankets wrapped around him like he was a burrito and they were the tortilla. Dean slowly walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed making Castiel turn to him quickly, he sniffed and wiped his face.   
“My apologies Dean I didn’t mean to wake you, please return to your bed” Castiel told him, his voice was wet and it made Dean hurt he hated seeing Castiel like this.   
“Not a chance Cas, what’s up?” Dean asked him trying to sound as normal as possible.   
“It was just a bad dream Dean not a big deal”. Castiel told him sitting up and sitting against the headboard of his giant bed.   
“Well I want to know, you always watch over me when I slept let me help you too”. Dean told him, Castiel nodded and sighed.   
“I dreamt of a lot, my life in Heaven but most of all I dreamt of seeing you in Hell again, I dreamt that you didn’t-“ Castiel cut off tears filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks and Dean mentally said screw it and brought his arms around him putting his chin on top of Castiel head.   
“That I didn’t come back?” Dean asked Castiel, Dean himself had, had the dream a lot, another man was really the righteous man and they threw him back in the pit, or never even got him out in the first place.   
Castiel shook his head and sighed steadying his voice slightly but it still shook slightly. “I don’t want to tell you you’ll get angry”. Castiel told him in a small and shaky voice.   
Dean breath in, did he really have that bad of a temper? “I won’t get angry Cas just tell me”.   
Instead of telling him, Castiel sat up and turned to him. “How do you stay so strong? When the love around you is dying?” Castiel asked him.   
Dean thought for a moment and then responded. “None of us are strong, we act like we are we bury it and pretend that it doesn’t matter to anymore but it does”. Dean told him, this was all feeling a little to chick flicky but he needed to know why Castiel was always so upset lately.   
Castiel nodded and took a deep breath mentally preparing himself for the fallout. “I dreamt that I told you how I felt and you didn’t feel the same”. Castiel told him, Dean’s brow creased and he sat up on the bed a little more.   
“How do you feel about me Cas?” Dean asked him, Castiel hung his head took a deep breath in concertration.   
“I don’t feel like a family member should feel, I feel like…I feel like I may love you, like a lover does”. Castiel slumped over and the tears fell faster this time.   
Dean was speechless, Castiel was crying because of him? Because he thought Dean wouldn’t feel the same? Instead of saying anything Dean grabbed under Castiel’s chin and lifted it, bring his beautiful blue eyes to meet his green ones and then he kissed him, hard and full and passionate.   
Dean pulled and back and looked at him first, confusion on his face. “I’m in a male vessel Dean, you don’t love males, you love females, perhaps I’ll change my vessel for you”. Castiel told him, Castiel was confused, was this Dean’s way of making him feel better? Or him telling him that he need to change? He didn’t understand.   
“No Cas, never change”. Dean kissed him again on the corner of his mouth, making Castiel smile sadly. “How did you hide it all for so long? How can I take the pain away?” Dean asked him, his eyes full of love, Castiel realized then, that Dean did love him, this was his way of telling him he loved him.   
“Just be here, and love me” Castiel told him.   
Dean nodded that was something he could do, but how was he supposed to save a fallen angel? “ Cas when you fell I never thought you’d fall so far and I’m so sorry that it would end up here”. Dean told him, Castiel shushed him by a light kiss to his cheek.   
Dean didn’t stop talking though. “You do it all for my own protection, you make me feel like I’ll be okay, but still I have so many questions. How do you stay so strong? How did you hide all your pain for so long? How can I take the pain away?” Dean asked him, suddenly feeling like he was on the spot.   
Castiel shook his head with a slight smile. “I was right beside you when you went to Hell and back again, and I couldn’t save you, you don’t have to save me, we can save each other together”. Castiel told him.   
Dean kissed him, he didn’t know what else to say, he was a man of few words and even less emotion and all of this felt like it was just waiting to get out. Before anyone knew it Dean was straddling Castiel, grinding down on him making Castiel whimper and moan quietly, Dean’s dick was hard, tenting his boxers and making the red deeper with wetness from his precum. Castiel noticed and smiled slightly before reaching inside and grabbing the smooth skin of Dean’s dick he pumped it twice and then flipped Dean to his back against the pillows, Castiel kissed down his chest before putting Dean into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, he used everything he learned from porn and made Dean whimper and writhe. “Cas I’m gonna-“ Dean tried to choke out but then Castiel moaned making his dick vibrate and making Dean come faster than he ever had before. Castiel swallowed it all like a champ making Dean wonder more where he had learned to do this.   
Before he could ask Castiel’s hand was on his bringing them together and jacking Castiel off, Castiel’s eyes were bluer than Dean had ever seen them, before Dean knew it Castiel was coming too marking their hands. They both fell back onto the pillows and Castiel looked like he was going to pass out but was fighting it.   
“Close your eyes, I won’t let you fall tonight”. Dean told him and together they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
